Naruto: Arachna Power
by Sorrowryuu
Summary: Naruto falls through to the Inner World after he finds a scroll addressed to him from his father. Watch as Naruto discover powers he thought to be lost in the Inner World. Will he join the Invectids? The Arachna Kingdom? Stay neutral? SpiderRider!Naruto
1. Chapter 1: Fall to the Inner World

It's me again, Sorrowflame. I would have updated my other stories but...ya see... My computer died. And the shop deleted EVERYTHING! (shakes fist) And when I got it fixed, Microsoft Word was in Chinese... (kicks something to the moon) It has taken a while, but know I know how to do things like ... iunno... save, open docs, go to format, paragraph...And others... But... I still don't know everything... Anyways... I'll do everything else later when I have more figured out. But... Now I can say that I have the first and currently only Naruto/SpiderRider crossover on the whole website! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do not own Spider Riders...apparently a bunch of other people do, but I'm not one of them

--

_Konohagakure_

--

A golden haired boy ran into an alley holding a scroll to his chest. He drew a shaking breath as he sat down carefully holding the scroll as if his life depended on it. A rush of feet quickly passed him. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He peeked out and quickly stuck his head back in the shadows of the alley. He carefully held the scroll as he broke the wax seal closing it. He gasped slightly as he read the opening words. _'To be given to Namikaze Naruto on his sixth birthday.'_

The boy frowned a bit. His sixth birthday just pasted a while ago; a week ago to be exact. Why wasn't he given this by Sandaime- ojiji? After all, it was addressed to him and he was sure that he was the only Naruto in Konoha. There was also the matter that he swiped this off his ojiji's desk when the old Hokage went to get some tea. He bit his lip thoughtfully. Yesterday he would have thought that the Sandaime would never keep anything away from him, but now he had second thoughts.

What was so important about this scroll that the Sandaime had reason to keep it away from him? And what on earth was a Namikaze?

Naruto shrugged. He'd read the scroll; after all Iruka- sensei always says that you learn from scrolls. Maybe he would find the answers to his questions in there. He walked further into the alley and found a small clearing that was lit by the moon's light.

He leaned against a sloped wall and started at the beginning of the scroll.

_To be given to Namikaze Naruto on his sixth birthday_

_Hey Naruto, happy sixth birthday! You're probably thinking really hard right now about things like 'Why was this scroll addressed to me?' and 'Who on earth is this?' Well don't think too hard 'cause I'll give you the answers to those questions. I'm Namikaze Minato, your father; surprised? And this scroll is addressed to you because I have a few parts of my knowledge I wish to impart on you. _

_First things first, I hope you have been having a good life so far, after all I asked as my departing wish for you to be a hero. But I have a feeling that my wishes won't be met by shinobi or civilian. I'll be frank, you are the living container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now don't go thinking that you are the demon, you are a container and that's final! You might be wondering now 'Why did he do it? Why me?', well I've got an answer for that question as well. _

_You know that I was the Yondaime Hokage, the shinobi leader of Konoha. As of such, I am bounded to protect the village no matter what. As for 'Why you', you were my son. If you ask others, they will tell you that my strongest point was my ninja skills or my charisma. But they're wrong; my strongest aspect is my honor. I could not think of sacrificing another child in your place while I held you. _

_The technique I used is known as the Shiki Fuujin. It requires the very soul of the caster. In return, the Shinigami is summoned so it can seal the thing instead. But…I think I can work a few loopholes through the jutsu. Now in return for my soul, the Shinigami will seal Kyuubi in you, but only for six years and a week. 'And a week?' you might think 'But why?'. The reason is because I don't want the drain to happen unexpectedly to you. It might be a large shock to your system since you have grown with Kyuubi's malevolent chakra in your system for years but I have a backup seal drawn with the Shiki Fuujin seal. The Kyuubi will be destroyed this way. I hope you understand why I did this Naruto; I don't think I can be at 'peace' if you hate me. _

_Alright, now that the serious stuff is over, let's get to the more fun stuff. Now know this, the Namikaze weren't a clan, we were more of a wandering type so we never had much time to establish one and sink some roots down. I wasn't even born in Konoha, not even in Hi no Kuni. I was born in a small river village my parents were staying at for a few weeks. But enough about that…I met your mother when I was training as a ninja in Konoha. I just obtained my jonin rank and I couldn't be happier but…I accidentally bumped into a young woman who was running in the streets. _

_She had the audacity to shout at me for running into her. I denied it…and challenged her to a spar. ……She pummeled me……Well, that was how we met. Uzumaki Kushina was a beautiful woman. She died when giving birth to you. Her crimson red hair and light green eyes lit my days when we lived together. Now that I think about it, you look a lot like me. My hair and my eyes…Kushina's facial structure though…_

_ But enough about my love life, after all this is letter is for you, right Naruto? Even though the Namikaze weren't a clan, we made exceptional shinobi. I've left you a scroll of your mother's and my jutsu's. I have also left you a peculiar device. I'm not sure what it does but I found it in some ruins when I was on a mission. Since no one claimed it, I have kept it and decided to leave it to you. It looks like it should be able to fit around a wrist or something…I'm sorry I don't have much information on this but hey, figuring it out yourself is half the fun. _

_ Naruto…My son…I'm sorry, I love you. I have to go now; the Kyuubi's almost here…_

_ ~Namikaze Minato_

_ Yondaime Hokage_

_ Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou_

Tears trailed down Naruto's already wet cheeks. He broke in slight sobs while holding the device left to him by his father. His father… A smile broke out on his face as he cradled the device closer to him. Suddenly as if the device had a mind of its own, it clamp on to his left wrist. His sapphire eyes widened as he tried to frantically shake it off. He suddenly gasped at the sharp pain in his stomach. Red chakra flew around him. He could faintly see a giant fox head hovering above him.

He yelped as he batted his hand at it. The device flashed red slightly as the jewel in the center seemed to absorb the demonic chakra. He gave a quick look at the device which seemed to be glowing with a shade of unearthly crimson. The jewel in the center seemed to be a onyx. The rest of it seemed to be in light shades of silver. The red chakra surrounding it gave it a blood-stained look. He gasped again as another wrack of pain occurred. Naruto said a few choice words that he learned from the villagers of Konoha. He slowly stood up grabbing the scroll to his chest. He wobbled and fell forward towards a wall. Naruto's eyes widened again as he braced himself for the inevitable pain that was bound to occur.

When the pain didn't happen he opened his eyes in confusion. He screamed loudly as he was surrounded by gold and pink light. He was falling, he noted to himself. HE WAS FALLING!!! He opened his mouth again as he prepared to scream his heart out. The scream he was about to let loose was stuck in his throat as he caught sight of a beautiful woman. Her green hair flowed above her. Red pearl-like objects decorated her garments. Naruto could only blink in wonder as the woman raised her many hands towards him. He cautiously lifted his small hand towards her. Both hands touched and a large golden light enveloped Naruto. He closed his eyes in wonderment at the warmth that filled him. He sighed contently not caring what would happen.

--

_Kingdom of Arachna_

--

A young women in brown robes gasped as a piece of her crystal clinked off. She lifted her head to the figure standing at the window.

"Prince Lumen… A shadow has crossed my crystal; it is a sign of great evil to come."

The young boy looked over at the woman with weary violet eyes. He sighed deeply while answering.

"What does it matter? The evil arrived to this kingdom a long, long time ago…and it's made itself at home."

--

_Somewhere far away_

--

A large purple crystal cracked. A dark figure glanced at it. He spoke with a husky voice.

"So…A human has arrived to the Inner World… Well, well…The Oracle still has power left…for now…"

He chuckled coldly.

--

_A forest_

--

Naruto groaned quietly as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked at the brightness of the abnormally large sun. He sat up quickly wincing at the crick in his neck. He looked down with panic but calmed down as he caught sight of his father's scroll next to him and the device on his wrist. He stood up and looked around for a place to sit. He instantly spied a large lake and started at a medium pace towards it.

He stopped at the edge of the lake and splashed some water on it. As the water settled he blinked in surprise. His hair had lengthened considerably to his shoulders though it was still as spiky. But what surprised him the most was his face. The ever-present whisker marks that were always on his cheeks had disappeared. He lifted a finger to his face to make sure it was not an illusion. He grinned as he dove in the water leaving the scroll where he was just standing a few seconds ago. He laughed in pure happiness.

A few minutes later, he climbed out all drenched with water. He shook his hair free of the lingering water droplets flinging them all over the place. He picked up the scroll and spoke quietly in the empty clearing.

"That was fun…, but what now? I have no idea where I am, but I'm sure that this isn't Konoha anymore." He rolled his eyes and plopped back on the grass, "This is wonderful…I'm lost, by myself, and…hungry. Nothing worse can happen…"

Naruto tilted his head backwards and came face to face with a large spider. A second of silence passed. Naruto fainted as the events that happened today finally caught up to him.

The large silvery grey spider was motionless as it watched the small human fainted. After a few minutes the spider gently poked the boy with one of its eight legs. If a spider could shrugged it would have right then and there, but alas, spiders cannot shrug. The arachnid gently lifted up Naruto with his fangs after wrapping him in his strongest silk. The spider turned and leaped away but not before securing the scroll to the boy's chest.

--

Well? I know it's very different compared to the rest of my stories (not really). But I still want to know what my readers think. Reviews are appreciated.

New poll up as well, humor me. =3

R&R

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2: Loss or Gain?

Wow, I am really into this story considering I had so many ideas for the next chapter. I would like to thank A Dragon Knight, Agurra of the Darkness, ERX06001, Rubius, and Raidentensho for their reviews. They made my day(s). =D

Some of these people asked very good questions which I shall answer to the best of my abilities unless they contain spoilers.

**- Is there going to be a timeskip later?** Yes there will be.

**-Does Hunter appear in the story later? **Later, after the timeskip.

**- Who will be paired with Naruto?** Personally, I don't know (*sweatdrops*) I'll decide later, unless one of you give me an extremely amazing reason why he should be paired with Corona or Aqune. This story is an _adventure_ story, so it probably isn't going to focus that much on a relationship.

**- Which side will Naruto join?** That is for me to know and you to find out. *hehe*

Disclaimer- I do not own either Naruto or Spider Riders (sadly...*sighs*)

--

_An undisclosed village_

--

Naruto groaned as a shaft of sunlight hit his eyes. He gasped as he remembered what he saw last; a giant SPIDER! Not that he minded spiders. They were never mean to him so he ignored them, most of the time. He chided himself gently. After all, getting distracted was not a good thing to do if you were in a location in which you knew nothing about. Well, at least that's what Sandaime- ojiji said, but why would he listen to Sandaime- ojiji now; after all the Sandaime hid all that information about his father from him. Naruto rambled on in his head not noticing a scuttling noise or footsteps. A hand tapped his shoulder interrupting him from his rambling.

He turned quickly and his blue eyes took in the sight of a young raven haired girl. Her stare brought his attention to her eyes. They were a mix between grey and blue giving it a dusky blue color. She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. Naruto smiled brightly at her.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Naruto immediately narrowed his eyes, "Where am I?"

The girl blinked at him but smiled all the same.

"You're in Fumant Village. Who are you? Dsiban just brought you here and left."

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you." Naruto grinned sheepishly, "I don't suppose that you know where Konoha is, right?"

"Konoha? Was that where you lived?" At Naruto's eager nod she frowned, "I'm sorry, but I don't that I know where that is…and I know every single place around this village. Granted, there aren't many places around here either ways… Does that mean…" Naruto frowned at her ambiguous answer. Just then, he remembered his scroll wasn't near him when he woke up. He looked frantically around him.

"Oh, umm…I still don't know what your name is…" Naruto's grin was even more sheepish. She laughed.

"My name's Sarin Nashira, but you can call me Sarin."

"Alright Sarin, you know, when that huge spider brought me here. Did I have a scroll with me?" Naruto had a panicking tone to his voice. Sarin mouthed a 'oh' and rushed out. When she returned a few minutes later with Naruto's scroll in her hand, her other hand held a basket of fruit. She offered the basket to Naruto first and took a peach from it after Naruto took an apple. She handed the scroll to Naruto and began to gnaw on the ripe peach.

"Sorry, but I read some of your letter. I was curious about you and I thought that the scroll would have something about you." Sarin apologized. Naruto smiled back at her.

"It's alright," Naruto said in between bites of apple, "You were only curious, no harm done." Sarin leaned forward with amazement with a grin on her face.

"Was your father really a ninja?" Naruto nearly laughed at the excitement in Sarin's voice.

"Yes, he was the Yondaime Hokage. That meant he was the strongest ninja in the village. He defeated the Kyuubi by…" Naruto's grin suddenly slipped off his face. Sarin noticed it and continued his sentence, "sealing the beast into you……But it doesn't matter does it? The Kyuubi is gone now, and you're free." Naruto smiled sadly.

"I may not be the container of the Kyuubi anymore but it doesn't change the fact that so many people used to beat me up when I was Konoha." Sarin interrupted him with a firm tone.

"So why do want to go back to _that _place. It sounds to me that they practically hate you. I wouldn't want to go back even if you offered me a load of money." Naruto looked at her with a funny look on his face.

"I don't think you understand, Sarin. Konoha is my home. I was born and raised there, nothing can change that fact." Sarin shot back a reply.

"You're right. You were raised in that place, but you don't have to accept it as your home." Naruto sighed sounding really tired.

"Then what do I accept as a home? Konoha is all I've known for my entire life."

"Fumant Village." Sarin's answer was prompt and to the point.

"Huh, really? I can stay here?" Naruto voice conveyed a mix between confusion and happiness. Sarin nodded while turning to leave again.

"You should get some rest, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow." She left him alone in the room. Naruto stared at Sarin's retreating back. He smiled a bit before holding his arm up. He admired the onyx sitting in the manacle. After a few minutes, he was asleep.

--

_Outskirts of Fumant Village_

--

Sarin swept her bangs out of her eyes while sitting on a rock. She looked around at the desolate landscape before standing up. She thought to herself. Naruto has a manacle. A manacle. Which meant he was a potential Spider Rider. She smiled to herself. And his father was a ninja. A NINJA. That was crazy. She carefully took off the bandages she kept wrapped around her left wrist revealing a golden colored manacle. The silver jewel glinted in the Oracle sun's dying light. Her voice rang out in the silent plains.

"Arrakis, where are you?!" A medium sized black spider appeared in a flash next to her. Gold markings decorated it body. A silver crest was visible on top of his head. The spider turned towards Sarin almost immediately.

"That boy…has a manacle… He is Dsiban's Bonded; I can…feel it… Sarin, I must… inform Dsiban…" Sarin nodded her consent and watched as the swift black arachnid bound off in the distance. Sarin sighed, Arrakis definitely needed to boost his confidence or one day it might prove his downfall. After losing sight of the spider, she entertained the thought that she might be able to learn jutsus. After all, Naruto could and he was human. She was human, but it was in Naruto's _blood_. His father was the Hokage, the strongest and the leader of a _village_. How could she keep up with that? There was also the fact that Naruto was, with no doubt, an Earthen. Maybe it was a skill only Earthen's had. Dismissing the thoughts from her head and rewrapping her wrist, she stood up and headed back to Fumant Village knowing that Arrakis would return back to her after meeting up with Dsiban and convincing him to meet up with Naruto, and knowing Dsiban, it would take quite a while.

--

_Hours later… Dusty Plains_

--

Arrakis was a black and gold blur against the drab color of the plains. Arrakis's thoughts were calm and focused on getting to Dsiban as fast as possible. As the spider bounded on the dunes as fast as he could, his thoughts strayed to his human friend, Sarin. After all, he had practically known her for her whole life, it was natural he think of her sometime. He stopped and shook his head chiding at himself for getting distracted; after he was focused again, he sped off again in search of the Earthen's Bonded.

--

_A few more hours later… _

--

A large grey spider jumped silently on the rocks as he pondered about the small Earthen he found. He seemed familiar in a really peculiar way. As he stood on a large rock to rest, he noticed a medium-sized black spider with gold markings land next to him. Dsiban turned to face Arrakis.

"Arrakis, what's wrong? Why are you in such a hurry?" Dsiban's thoughts tumbled out one after another. "Was the village attacked? Is-" Arrakis's voice cut through Dsiban's next question.

"I'm…fine. I had to catch up…to you…That Earthen…is your Bonded…I can feel it…" Dsiban stared at the black battle spider in disbelief.

"Arrakis…Have you eaten rotten fruit? That boy? My Bonded?! I do not believe what you are saying. He is an Earthen, a bad omen. I only rescued him because it is my duty as a battle spider to protect the weak and he could have died if an Invectid came upon him." Arrakis sighed.

"Dsiban…Stop being so stubborn…Please…Just come to the village…and meet the Earthen…for yourself…"

After a few minutes of silence passed among the two warriors, Dsiban turned away grumbling under his breath.

"Fine, I will meet the little Earthen. I will listen to you, Arrakis. You…have not been wrong yet." Dsiban turned towards Arrakis again, "By the way, have you asked that little human friend of yours, her name was…?"

"Sarin…Her name is…Sarin." Arrakis seemed to shrink in on himself, "I…have not ventured the question yet…No…" Dsiban chuckled.

"You have the audacity to tell me my Bonded is an Earthen and then not break the news to your own soon-to-be-Bonded?" The black arachnid would have scowled if he could.

"I…want to tell her…but I am afraid…Afraid…Sarin might reject me…" Dsiban laughed loudly scaring away a few small birds.

"Sarin has a manacle. She can be a Spider Rider as well. You two get along very well and you've known each other for years. The two of you will make a powerful team in a few years. That girl is a strong human and the Oracle's light falls upon her. She will not reject you, Arrakis. You two make a perfect team."

Arrakis was filled to the brim with confidence after Dsiban's speech. He motioned to Dsiban with one of his eight legs.

"Come on, Dsiban… You will meet the Earthen…and I will offer the bond to Sarin… We must hurry… The darkness will lift soon…and the Oracle sun will shine once more."

The two battle spiders nodded to each other in complete agreement and bounded off in the night.

--

New character! Oh, and before I get people asking me if Naruto will be paired up with Sarin, the answer is 'no'! They are going to be friends, albeit very close friends, and nothing is going to change that fact. But of course you give me a very persuasive reason, you might nudge me to decide otherwise (I highly doubt you will).

Pronounciations

Fumant Village is pronounced (Fuu-Mont Village) Fumant means smoky in Latin.

Sarin is pronounced (Czar-Rin) Sarin is a type of corrosive poison, but I didn't choose this name because of that fact. Sarin is a star in the constellation Hercules.

Arrakis is pronounced (ARE-A-Kiss) Arrakis, besides sounding cool, is a star in a constellation. It's in Draco and the meaning of its name is 'dancer'.

Dsiban is pronounced (Tzee-Baan) Dsiban is also in the constellation Draco. Dsiban means 'the two jackels'. To be serious I had a lot of trouble with this spider. First it was Ginrou, then Shinkan, then Lesath, and then Dsiban. (wow) This made me want to kick something.

But I have to admit, I learned a lot from trying to find names for characters. Makes me think I'm going to have to learn a s***load of things about insects for the Invectids.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (For the people who celebrate it) And happy late Thanksgiving to the people in Canada (I think it was Canada...). =D

R&R

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3: True Bonds

Hello people! Thanks for the reviews: A Dragon Knight, ragnrock kyuubi, Agurra of the Darkness, vash3055, Raidentensho, farticus3000, Cylon One, and the Random Reviewer. Made me feel all fuzzy and warm for the favs/alerts as well.

- **How long does this take place before the show? **Well, Naruto is six right now and Hunter is eleven when the show starts. Naruto will be twelve by then so... Six years. Currently, Hunter is five and still listening to his Grandpa's stories on the Inner World now.

**Random rant**- What the hell. If any of you read the latest Naruto manga chapter, you'd know why I'm so worked up over this. I mean, I was annoyed but mostly okay with Danzou hiding a Sharingan under his bandage...But THIS?! Seriously, Danzou literally has an armful of Sharingans now...(pun intended) Kishimoto-sensei must _really _like Danzou the ways he likes Sasuke...

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Spider Riders (noooo..)

--

_Fumant Village_

--

Dsiban and Arrakis bounded to the little house in which Sarin stayed at. The peeking rays of the Oracle Sun met their eyes. Arrakis and Dsiban were met with the image of a yawning Sarin. She grunted a 'good morning' and stalked off to a nearby stream. The two battle spiders looked at each other before Arrakis scuttled after the raven-haired girl. Dsiban settled on his back legs waiting for the Earthen to wake up. Almost a full hour passed, Dsiban was beginning to get impatient. The door creaked open with a blond head sticking out cautiously. Dsiban got up slowly as to be careful not to scare the boy; considering last time, the Earthen _fainted_ of all things…

Naruto turned his head both ways to look around for Sarin. He noticed a large shifting shape which was moving towards him. Happily, he noted that it stopped within only a few yards away from him and didn't move a step closer. Naruto peered at it with curiosity shining from his eyes. He noted the shade of grey and was surprised to see it match the color of the device on his wrist. He suddenly gasped, finally noticing that this was the spider he saw last time. Naruto shakily smiled all the while hoping that he would get back in the hut before the spider decided he was hungry and in the mood for some human meat. He waved his empty hand while pushing the door open with his other hand.

"Ummm…Hi…?"

--

_Stream_

--

Sarin sat at the edge of the stream splashing clear water on her face. Arrakis stood silently next to her. A long tense silence filled the air. Arrakis suddenly spoke up.

"Sarin?"

"Yes?" Sarin answered back while still being preoccupied with the stream water.

"I asked Dsiban to meet him…The Earthen…" Arrakis started with a slight undertone of uncertainty in his voice. "Do you think…Dsiban will…?"

"Don't worry Arrakis; I'm sure they'll get together…" Sarin shot the arachnid a quick grin, "After all, they're spider and rider…Nothing can keep them apart…" Arrakis nodded while repeating after her.

"…They're spider and rider…Nothing can keep them apart…" Sarin looked surprised for a few seconds before staring into the water and picking up a pebble. A wishful look graced her face for a mere second. Arrakis noticed and wondered what she was thinking about.

"Sarin…I was wondering if…I was wondering if you…would like…" Sarin interrupted him.

"Of course I like you, Arrakis…" She threw the pebble and watched it skip twice before continuing. "You're my best friend, and you'll stay my best friend, forever. Naruto coming here doesn't change a thing between us." Arrakis could have smiled if he could.

"Sarin…Thank you…You'll always be my best friend too…" Sarin interrupted him again.

"Even when you find a rider?" Sarin turned away from the arachnid. "Even when you'll be the Bonded to another person?"

"Bonded…? Sarin…I-" Arrakis stammered. "I can't bond to anyone else…You've told me that…thousands of times…"

"I have…?"

"You told me, a battle spider only has one Bonded…and they can only be with their Bonded…For the last few years…I've been with…you…" Arrakis implored while Sarin bit off her next words. "I've been wanting to ask you…Will you…Will you be my Bonded…Sarin?" In the years to come, Arrakis would remember that moment, the bliss in his Bonded's eyes. The happiness in her gestures when she tried to hug his large frame as well as the smile she gave him before answering.

"Yes…Arrakis, my answer is yes…Yes, I'd love to be your Bonded…"

"Really? Sarin?" Arrakis's voice revealed surprise and happiness. "You're not joking?"

"I'd never joke about something like this, Arrakis. Either ways, I never joke." Sarin leaned closer to the battle spider while quickly unwrapping the bandages around her manacle, "I'll be your Bonded Arrakis…"

Arrakis and Sarin both raised a hand/leg while chanting.

"In the name of the Oracle, Arachna Power…!"

--

_A far off village_

--

An Invectid looked up to the sky before turning again. He could have sworn that he saw a golden light reaching towards the sky. He shook his head, and quickly jumped away.

--

_The same time, in Fumant Village_

--

"Fear not, little Earthen." Dsiban's deep voice rang out somehow managing to sound reassuring, "I will not harm you."

Naruto shrank back some more, his hand already falling back to his side. He sat down with his back against the door.

"Fine, but stay there spider." Naruto narrowed his eyes and added an afterthought, "And don't eat me."

"The name's Dsiban, Earthen. Not spider. And I definitely don't eat humans. Too chewy." Dsiban snickered at the flabbergasted look on Naruto's face. Naruto scowled as he realized the spider was joking.

"Stupid spider…" Naruto's scowl brought his face to a new meaning of 'annoyed.' "What do you want?"

"Idiot Earthen, aren't you going to thank me? I rescued you after you fainted after all. I could have just left you there for the Invectids." Dsiban's voice held a noticeable sneer, "Or I could have just nudged you into the lake instead." Naruto would have steam coming out of his ears if it was possible.

"Alright, thank you." Naruto snapped at the battle spider, "Now, go away!"

Dsiban sighed. And he thought befriending this Earthen was going to be easy. Arrakis was right; now that he was paying attention, he noticed the slight attraction between the Earthen and himself. But then again, Arrakis was always right about these things…And Arrakis thought he was stubborn, obviously he hadn't met the Earthen yet. However, this Earthen seemingly brought out his more disagreeable side on instinct. Dsiban tried to calm his breathing and his temper.

"I am _not _leaving, foolish child. I only want to talk." Dsiban settled on the dusty ground making a visible effort not to jump forward and throttle the blond. Silence reigned. Naruto glared at the large arachnid for a while before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine…Talk…" Naruto grounded out. Dsiban looked amused at the display.

"Alright then, Earthen-" Naruto scowled before interrupting.

"Just _what_ is an Earthen?! You just call me Earthen and Earthen, why don't you _explain_ what _is_ an Earthen?!" Naruto shouted at the now silent battle spider. Dsiban looked at the blond before slightly lowering his head.

"An Earthen is a human, which was not born in the Inner World. It doesn't matter where you were born, but if you are not born in the Inner World, you are an Earthen." Naruto had a surprised look on his face as if he didn't believe that Dsiban had actually answered his question.

"Well…Thanks for telling me, but why do you say it like it's something bad? Like you're disgusted by Earthens?"

"Superstitions..." Dsiban sighed, "There is a prophecy about an Earthen. About how the Earthen might be the destroyer of the Inner World... It's turned the opinion of many people in Arachna. Earthens used to be welcome in the Inner World, you know, until the Arachnians found out about the prophecy. The few Earthens living here at that time were...killed. The portals connecting the Inner World and Outer World were closed. However those idiots probably didn't do a good job of it, I mean if you got through... " Naruto's eyes reflected sadness as Dsiban told him the tale behind the dislike of Earthens. He jerked as something came to him. Naruto didn't notice that he was getting closer to Dsiban. Almost leaning on one of the battle spider's legs, words tumbled out of his mouth.

"...This village, won't people notice that I'm an Earthen?! They'll _kill_ me!" Dsiban looked on in shock at the ranting blond before suddenly huddling the boy close to him.

"Foolish boy... Haven't you noticed yet? Fumant village is empty except for Sarin, Arrakis, me, and now you. No one will hurt you here, especially not kill you." Dsiban sounded indignant at the last few words. "And no one will know that you are an Earthen. The only reason I know this is because battle spiders have an uncanny sense for these types of things." Naruto smiled slightly feeling safe in the spider's arms/legs.

"Dsiban?" Naruto looked up at the arachnid and continued when the spider in question nodded his head towards him, "Sarin... Can she be trusted?" Dsiban looked surprised at the question.

"Sarin? Yes... I've known her a long time, not as long as Arrakis, but long enough." Naruto grinned with relief visible in his features.

"I was just so...surprised...that she took me in when you found me. I had a caretaker back in Konoha one time... She always spent the money the Sandaime gave me. She never cared for me even when the Sandaime told her to watch over me...and care for me as if I were her own..." Tears tracked down Naruto's whisker-less cheeks. This apparently touched a chord in Dsiban as the large spider's voice lost some of its harshness.

"Then be glad you are no longer in this _Konoha_... Sarin is not necessarily the kindest person, but she won't leave a person in need of help." Naruto laughed.

"Like you, Dsiban. You aren't the nicest, but you did 'rescue' me from the lake's wrath." Naruto joked as Dsiban snorted.

"You'll make a fine rider someday, boy."

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Don't call me 'boy.' And just _what _is a rider?" Dsiban looked surprised before explaining.

"A Spider Rider. One might call them heroes... They protect the Arachna Kingdom, and fight against the Invectids." Naruto looked even more confused. Dsiban sighed before making himself confortable.

"King Arachna I was the first Spider Rider. He made a pact with the Lord of Spiders, Ancestral, to fight the Invectids together. The Oracle gifted them with manacles, a symbol for Her warriors." Dsiban paused and pointed with one of his legs, "Like that one around your wrist."

"Does that make me a Spider Rider?" Naruto had yet another surprised look on his face.

"What do you think? You, a Spider Rider? You don't look like you're up to riding spiders." Dsiban sniffed. "And you'd have to be Bonded anyways..."

"Bonded? What's that?" Dsiban looked exasperated at all the questions that were directed at him.

"Being Bonded to a spider marks that spider as your life partner. You can be Bonded only once and to only one spider. The spider does not choose the rider and the rider does not choose the spider. That is decided for you by The Oracle. You might call her the 'God' of the Inner World. There is nothing that takes place without Her knowing about it." Dsiban explained with reverence in his voice.

"How do you know which spider you're going to Bond with?" Dsiban laughed outright at this question.

"You don't. Some people spend years looked for their Bonded." Dsiban said thoughtfully before snickering. "However, there are some spiders, *cough* Arrakis *cough*, who can sense this type of stuff."

"Are you Bonded to anyone, Dsiban?" Naruto asked.

"No... Why do you want to know?"

"I...I don't want to spend years searching for my Bonded..." Dsiban looked surprised at Naruto's answer.

"I see... Naruto." Suddenly Dsiban looked up and straightened, "They're finally back... Took those two long enough..."

Naruto turned his head and stood up, bracing himself on one of Dsiban's many legs. Sure enough, there were two figures coming towards them. He recognized one as Sarin, but the black and golden battle spider she was sitting on he didn't recognize. In a while the two stopped in front of Naruto and Dsiban. Sarin grinned, happiness glowing in her eyes.

"Hey Naruto, Dsiban. Glad to see that you're getting along." She turned towards Naruto and gestured at Arrakis. "This is Arrakis, my Bonded." Naruto gaped at the newly Bonded pair while Dsiban laughed.

"Took you two long enough to Bond..." As Dsiban spoke, Naruto noticed Sarin's gold and silver manacle around her wrist. He blurted out.

"You're a Spider Rider!" Sarin looked over at Naruto with a wry smile on her face.

"Kind of... Technically I am a Spider Rider, but I'm not registered in the Arachnian military and they give the title to you... so let's just say that I'm a Spider Rider-in-training. After all, I just Bonded... I need to learn how to fight." Sarin mused. "It's not as if I'm not a Spider Rider, I don't need a _title_ to know what I am." She patted Arrakis on the head. "All I care is that I can fight together with Arrakis here." Arrakis practically glowed at Sarin's words. "We're going to go gather some food for later, see ya!" Arrakis swiftly jumped away and the clearing was filled with Sarin's shrill laughs and yells that this was too fast for her.

Naruto frowned slightly, envying the Bonded pair on their relationship. Wistfully, he wondered if he would ever have a relationship with his Bonded like that of Sarin and Arrakis's. He was startled as Dsiban looked over at him and halfheartedly embraced his smaller body. He sank against Dsiban's large body with a true smile on his face.

--

YES! Another chapter finished! I'd appreciate if you'd offer me some ideas on Naruto's weapon. I've been thinking of a kusari-gama (thanks Raidentensho!) but I am open to other ideas as well. I already have Sarin's weapon. =D PM me or leave a review.

R&R

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4: Stolen

Hi, it's me again. This is up so late because these last few weeks were full of projects and whatnot for school. Enough about that, thanks for the reviews A Dragon Knight, ragnrock kyuubi, Raidentensho, death Nightwalker666, Agurra of the Darkness, Iwannabeahero, farticus3000, Zanji of clan okami, Cylon One, Seimika, and Salamander Hanzo.

And an extra thanks to Cylon One for bringing my attention to a few (slightly) embarrassing typos in chapter three. I fixed them, but there is no need to reread that chapter, unless you want a recap or something...

**Random rant**- ......Okay...If you have read the latest Naruto manga chapter...ARGGGG. The SHODAI'S CELLS?! I mean COME ON! It isn't enough he has a Sharingan eye and ten more Sharingans on his arm, he just has to have the Shodai's cells and Mokuton...AND...a new Sharingan technique called Izanagi...AND...even Madara says this technique was forbidden to the Uchiha. AND we can't forget about Sasuke...he apparently angsted so much he 'popped' out the third form of Susanno. It must be literally _killing_ Kishimoto-sensei to havve his favorite characters fighting to the death. And we are left hanging on what happened to Naruto, I mean, he was left _hyperventilating _on the floor.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Spider Riders (though I would like to).

--

_Timeskip Three years_

_Fumant Village_

--

"Hey Dsiban, come on! We're going to be late!"

A blond shouted as he tied a small empty bag to his waist. Naruto quickly rushed out of the little house he shared with the raven-haired Sarin.

Naruto grinned as he thought about all that has happened since he fell through to the Inner World. He and Sarin have gotten a lot closer, though the only one whom he trusted most was Dsiban. Dsiban was his Bonded, his partner, his _brother_ and nothing could compare to that.

--

_"Bonded? To me? Dsiban? Are you sure about this? You're such an amazing Battle Spider…" Naruto's normally happy eyes shone with a mixture of surprise and awe. "You could probably have anyone you wanted as your Bonded, why me?"_

_ "Why anybody else? Naruto…You are my closest friend, the one person in this entire world that probably understands me. And…Arrakis says that we were meant for each other and he is never-"_

_ "Arrakis is never wrong about these things, I know…You've told me that a million times."_

_ "Well then, if you don't want to answer me now…" Dsiban looked disgruntled, "Answer me later, at least."_

--

_"Sarin?" Naruto stuck his head through the door, "You home?"_

_ "Yea Naruto, what is it?" Sarin quietly walked into the room, "Is something wrong?"_

_ "Dsiban…asked me to be his Bonded today…"_

_ "That's wonderful, Naruto! Why do you look so sad then?"_

_ "I didn't know what to say…" Naruto looked down at his hands and sat on a chair. "I…I'm just not sure anymore. It's only been two years since I've come to the Inner World, two years since I've met Dsiban. You've known Arrakis for nearly three years…"_

_ "Naruto…It doesn't matter how long you've known Dsiban. Arrakis and I…are an exception to that. Arrakis rescued and stayed with me; I'll never forget that night…" Sarin's eyes shone with unshed tears._

_ "What night?" Naruto questioned. Sarin shook herself from her daze._

_ "…Nothing…Naruto. Forget I said that…" Sarin hurriedly swiped the tears from her eyes. "The point is…you and Dsiban have something special between the two of you and nothing will change that."_

--

_"Arrakis! Can I talk to you for a moment?!" The now-large Battle Spider looked over at Naruto before giving an imperceptible nod. Naruto quickly ran to the arachnids side. _

_ "I was wondering…What are your thoughts of Dsiban?" Naruto stared at the black and golden spider. _

_ "Dsiban…is a good friend…though he is very…stubborn when he wants to be. There is…no other I would want to fight with…by my side except for Sarin…"_

_ Naruto nodded thoughtfully before thanking the spider and turning to leave. Arrakis's voice stopped him._

_ "Naruto…A favor…" Naruto nodded, "Sarin…Try not to remind her…of her past…of _that _night…" Arrakis turned quickly and jumped away._

--

_"Dsiban!" Naruto ran towards the grey spider, "I want to…talk with you. I have an answer for your question…" Dsiban turned towards him quickly._

_ "An answer…Naruto…Tell me! Are you willing to be my Bonded?" Naruto's smile slipped for a moment before coming back in full force. _

_ "Yes! I'll be your Bonded. Now and forever." Dsiban grabbed Naruto's hand. _

_ "Yes…" Dsiban directed his leg and Naruto's hand towards the Oracle Sun, "Then let's pledge it. To the Oracle." Naruto nodded._

_ "What am I supposed to say?" Dsiban whispered quietly into the blonds' ear. Naruto blinked and nodded again. They spoke together, human and spider, in unison._

_ "In the name of the Oracle, Arachna Power!"_

--

"Naruto! Don't tell me to hurry up if you aren't going to do the same!" Dsiban's familiar voice broke Naruto out of his stupor. Naruto grabbed his father's scroll and slipped it into the bag on his waist before running out of the house and joining his Bonded.

"Calm down, I'm here…" Dsiban lowered himself slightly lower to the ground as Naruto climbed onto his head. Naruto settled himself as Dsiban leaped through the air. "Hey Dsiban…It's been quiet lately, don't you think? After all…It's been almost a full week since we beat back _any_ Invectids."

"That is true, but it isn't uncommon for lulls like this to happen. Today happens to be an Invectid holiday."

"What?! A holiday?!" Naruto's face showed shock. "What are they celebrating?"

"This day marks the first time the Invectids managed to beat back the Arachnian Spider Riders." Dsiban chuckled, "Not that it matters to us as we are not supporting either sides of the war."

"Is this the reason why Sarin chose this day to start learning jutsus?" Naruto queried. "After all, if the Invectids are going to be at the Invectid Nation, they won't be able to interfere with us."

Dsiban grunted his agreement as he continued to leap towards Sarin's location.

--

_Lucidus Pond_

--

"Where are those two…They are so slow." Sarin complained while carefully floating a globe of water in between her hands. A loud rustle came from the bushes causing Sarin to turn her head and shout.

"It took you long…" Sarin broke her sentence as she realized that Naruto and Dsiban were not the ones to come out. Instead a large Invectid stepped forward and hissed threateningly. Sarin's water globe broke as she quickly shuffled towards Arrakis. The Invectid looked like a normal Invectid foot soldier except for a few things. Instead of the normal pure black color, this Invectid had thin grey stripes on it's abdomen with thin transparent wings protruding from its back. Sarin quickly climbed onto Arrakis's head and glared at the intruding Invectid.

"What do you want…?"

--

_Clarus Forest_

--

"Dsiban! Stop!" Naruto shouted as Dsiban quickly came to a halt. "Look over there. Invectids!"

Dsiban scuttled back a bit while talking to Naruto.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Naruto smirked while raising his arm up.

"I was born ready… Arachna Power!"

Naruto was quickly covered with grey armor. Black trimming decorated the sides of the shoulder guards. He clutched a kusari-gama in his right hand. A white strip of cloth covered his forehead. Dsiban stood at the ready anticipating the Invectid's attack.

"Dsiban!" Naruto shouted, "Let's ride!" Dsiban rushed forward knocking into a few Invectid foot soldiers. Naruto swung the scythe quickly forming slight crackles of electricity around the sharp blade. He thrust it at a small group of Invectids. Working together, in a matter of minutes, they were all incapacitated. A clapping sound brought their attention to another Invectid. This one was a dark purple with horns wielding a short zanbato. Naruto growled at the sight of the Invectid mockingly clapping. Dsiban rushed forward with his front legs outstretched. Naruto jumped upward thrusting the blade of his kusari-gama at the Invectid. The Invectid quickly swung his zanbato down blocking the blade. As the chain swung a few times around the zanbato, the Invectid jerked his arm back causing Naruto to crash into the ground. Naruto got up while slightly shaking.

"Who…are you?" Naruto readied his kusari-gama again for another strike; this time making sure that lightning chakra was coursing down the chain.

"I am Stags." Stag answered abruptly and swiftly kicked the blond towards Dsiban. "Stand up and fight." Naruto stood up once again and started to twirl his kusari-gama's blade. As he started to throw the blade forward, Naruto was knocked off his feet by Stags rushing towards him. Dsiban took chase after him but his larger size prevented him from catching the agile Invectid. Naruto clenched his teeth as the gem on his manacle started to glow dimly. Red bled slowly into his eye's giving him them an abnormal gleam. He suddenly leaped onto Stags back bring them both onto the ground. Naruto growled as Stags jabbed the pommel of his zanbato into his stomach. Stags was silent as he knocked the blond off of him and struck out with his zanbato. Naruto was hurdled into his Bonded. The gleam was gone from his eyes as he stood up once more.

"Why…I thought today was an Invectid holiday. What do you want with me?" Naruto shouted at the stoic Invectid. Stags stared stonily at him.

"I want nothing from you…I am doing this as a favor for someone."

"A favor?! That makes no sense! If you want nothing to do with me, why are you here?! Why aren't you celebrating with all your Invectid buddies?!"

"It is true; I want nothing from you, but your _companion_ on the other hand…" Naruto looked over at the confused Dsiban as Stags chuckled deeply, "Not that companion, your _female companion_…"

--

_The same time in Lucidus Pond_

--

Arrakis was slowly inching backwards as the winged Invectid inched forward. Sarin spoke in a low tone.

"Arrakis…We fight?" The arachnid nodded as he suddenly jumped towards the Invectid.

"Arach-!" Sarin was interrupted as the Invectid leaped forward as well and grabbed onto her shoulders. She was pulled off Arrakis and into the arms of the winged Invectid. She started to scream but was cut off as small but sharp fangs bit into her neck sending a stream of potent venom into her bloodstream. Sarin's eyes were glazed as she quickly fell into unconsciousness. Arrakis bounded forward trying to extract his Bonded out of the Invectid's grasp, but the Invectid sneered as it flashed its wings and took off. Arrakis quickly spat a blob of webbing at the flying Invectid. The Invectid dodged it and proceeded to dodge all the other globs of webbing bring it further and further from the ground. The Invectid quickly zipped away as Arrakis paused a moment to catch his breath. After a few seconds, Arrakis swiftly gave chase to the rapidly disappearing Invectid and his Bonded.

--

_Clarus Forest/ Lucidus Pond_

--

"_Sarin_?! Dsiban! Let's go!" Naruto jumped onto Dsiban as the large battle spider charged forward leaping over Stags. Stags was motionless as the Bonded duo continued on their path to Lucidus Pond. Stags's haunting words sent shivers down his spine. _"It's too late for your friend…My condolences…" _

Dsiban quickly traveled pass the forest and the colorful plants surrounding him. As the lake came into view he gave one last powerful jump landing heavily near the edge of the pond.

It was barren. No sign of Sarin or Arrakis was there. Naruto growled remembering the horned Invectid's words. He spoke aloud with tears breaking into his voice.

"We're too late…too late…SARIN!"

--

_Nuuma_

--

"Corona, Aqune! Come say bye to Queen Illuma!" A blond man shouted as his arm was going around a pretty purple haired woman's waist. Two children ran towards the couple.

"Mommy, Daddy!" They shouted in unison. The blonde haired girl got there first hugged the legs of her parents while the second girl, this one with purple hair, walked at a noticeably slower pace. A beautiful woman with green hair sat on the throne watching the two children with a pensive look on her face before a soft smile appeared on her face as the two children ran towards her. She patted them both on the head before shooing them to their parents.

"Thanks you, to you both…" Aqune and Corona's parents smiled back.

"It's nothing, my Queen, nothing…" They replied back while slightly bowing. They turned and gathered both Aqune and Corona in their arms and shepherded them off through the doors.

"Come on girls, we have to get home." Corona giggled as she pulled Aqune's arm towards her and ran towards her home only pausing to shout back at her parents.

"Let's run! I want to get home and play with Aqune and plant flowers and ……" Corona continued running with Aqune as well as continued with her monologue. Her parents looked at each other and shrugged then ran after their two children. After a short distance, they heard a shrill scream. They ran quickly to the children with panicked looks on their faces.

A group of Invectids surrounded both Corona and Aqune. The Invectids held clubs and waved them menacingly over their heads. Corona had Aqune in a choking grip and Aqune had a similar grip on Corona. Their father whipped out a sheathed sword on his waist and leapt forward at the nearest Invectid. Many fell to his angry blade but there were too many for him to handle on his own. He fell after he miscalculated a strike from an Invectid and got struck in the stomach. His wife had already fallen earlier. Blood decorated the path. Corona and Aqune both looked horrified at the battle scene.

Aqune grabbed Corona's arm and broke out in a run. She ran as she has never run before while dragging the younger Corona after her. After a long time, exhaustion caught up with the two of them at the outskirts of a little village. The last thing the siblings saw were two figures leaning over them.

--

_Castle Mantid_

--

A white haired humanoid Invectid turned as a Buzzbit buzzed towards him. After a while, he turned with a smirk visible on his mouth.

"Why don't I go make sure everything is prepared for our guest…" He picked up a black and purple mask with his hand and chuckled as he swept out of the now empty room.

--

Yes! Done! I touched upon some parts of Corona and Aqune's past in this chapter, as well as some hidden hints on Sarin's past. Buguese also makes his debut in this chapter, slightly.

This makes it definite, Naruto uses a kusari-gama as well as the basics of lightning chakra, BUT I will be giving him a second chakra nature..eventually, so....ideas?

Pronunciations

Lucidus Pond is pronounced Lu-KI-dis and means Bright in latin.

Clarus Forest is pronounced Kla-rus and means Clear in latin.

Ha! Latin is such a helpful language! Clear and Bright...wonder where I got that from...

Happy Martin Luther King Jr. day (to people who celebrate it)

R&R

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5: Lost

I changed my pen name =o, I'm Sorrowryuu now. You may kill me ., after all, I didn't update for practically half a year. I'd kill me too if that was possible. But then if I did do that, this story wouldn't ever get finished... I _could_ say that I was really busy and had no time to update, but I won't because that would be lying... The actual reason was...fanfiction. Star Wars Fanfiction is be specific. Yes, I spent a few months reading Star Wars fanfiction... Umm, yea, Darth Vader is cool =3 Maybe I should make a Naruto/StarWars crossover...

Thanks to Raidentensho, Salamander Hanzo, Tech-nin, Outkast000, Ultimate-Zelda-fan, OBSERVER01, and Storylover213 for reviewing

A special thanks to A Dragon Knight - ADK who PMed me, and sort of reminded me I had a story to write. If you are reading this, yea, thanks.

Disclaimer- Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto not me, sadly. I'm not going to list the people who own Spider Riders, they know that they own it and that I don't.

–

_Aranja_ _Village_

–

Corona slowly woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around in the sparse room she was in. As Corona was busy taking note of the things in the room, Aqune woke up and fell out of the bed she was in. Corona turned at the sudden noise, and rushed to her sisters' side.

"Aqune! Are you alright?" Aqune's glazed amber eyes met Corona's blue.

"What happened?" Aqune demanded while holding her hand to her head.

_What happened? Where are we? Mother? Father? WHERE ARE WE?_

"Well… I-I'm not sure, I don't r-remember…" Corona stuttered an answer to the incensed Aqune.

"You don't remember?" Aqune's eyes cleared as she took the information in.

_She doesn't remember…Corona doesn't remember anything? What about our parents? _Aqune turned her head down to her wrist, _Where are…our manacles?_

"No…Nothing…" Corona answered quietly.

They both turned their heads as the door opened and let in two young women with short curly brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Seena…"

"…And I'm Meena…"

"Are you alright?"

Aqune and Corona stared at the two women. They looked back at the children with soft smiles on their faces. Corona seemed to snap back to reality first.

"Hi! I'm Corona! And this is my sister, Aqune!"

Aqune muttered a low 'pleased to meet you'.

The two smiled back at them.

"Where are your parents? We can help you look for them if you want…"

Corona looked confused.

"Parents? ...I don't know…?"

–

_Fumant Village_

–

"I can't believe it! We were too late! Sarin is gone and it's entirely my FAULT!"

Naruto screamed in frustration. Dsiban scuttled quickly after his Bonded and listened to the tirade of screams that erupted from him.

"Naruto… I'm not usually the voice of reason, but even I think you're not at fault… Arrakis is with her, and I'm sure that Arrakis will save her."

"It's my fault, all my fault…" Naruto murmured. He sank down onto the ground and sobbed. Dsiban squatted next to him and nudged him slightly.

"It is okay to cry, after all, Sarin was your friend…"

"She was my first friend!"

"And she'll always be your friend. She's just waiting for us… Naruto, we'll get stronger. We'll go rescue her…"

"Yea, we _will_ rescue her. I have to, I owe it to her. She let me stay here in this village when I had nowhere to go. She became my friend when I had none…"

Dsiban bowed his head as Naruto leaned into him.

_Arrakis…Wherever you are, you better be taking care of your Bonded…When Naruto and I catch up with you…_I'll _give you a sound thrashing for making Naruto like this _and _for losing to an Invectid…_

–

_Castle Mantid_

–

The striped Invectid flew quickly with his prize in his claws. Arrakis bounded after him occasionally spitting globs of webbing at the flying Invectid. Suddenly, a beam of light hit the Invectid in mid-flight. The silver-crested battle spider leaped into the air the same time the light struck the Invectid. Arrakis struggled in the air, not being able to go up or down. Arrakis lifted his head and saw the face of his Bonded as she promptly disappeared from his sight. He then felt a peculiar tugging sensation as he was pulled in the dark hole that was the door of Castle Mantid.

–

_Aranja_ _Village_

–

Seena and Meena fussed over the two children.

"You poor dears, not remembering your parents…"

"Well… You two can stay with us then."

"That's the end of it, then."

"You're staying with us…"

Aqune watched the quick conversation between the two older women and walked over to Corona.

"Well? Do you want to stay with them?" Corona looked over at her older sister.

"We can stay with them, for now…I guess. Until we remember what happened to us, we can stay…" Aqune smiled slightly and put her hand over Corona's.

_I hate having to lie to her, but it's safer this way. I'll just wait until she remembers what happened. If I tell her now…_

"Thank for letting us stay with you, Seena, Meena. We're…very grateful for your help." Corona's bright voice rang out.

The two women smiled as they ushered Aqune and Corona out of their house.

"Go introduce yourselves around, Aranja is a small village, but I'm sure you'll both be happy here."

Corona ran off grabbing Aqune by the hand. Seena and Meena went back into their home.

"Sister, they're Spider Riders…"

"They lost their memory… Having them fight for something they probably don't remember is wrong, sister…"

"We'll wait then."

"When they ask, we'll return these to them…"

They each held out a manacle. One was a red and orange manacle while the other was a white and purple one.

–

_Castle Mantid_

–

Buguese chuckled at the sight in front of him. Sarin was locked in a cell. She leaped to her feet when she noticed that she wasn't alone and glared at the humanoid Invectid and snarled.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Buguese looked with interest at her wrist.

"A manacle…You must be…a Spider Rider…" He said the word with a tinge of disgust.

Sarin narrowed her eyes as she noticed Buguese walk closer. He easily unlocked the door and entered the cell. Sarin quickly lunged towards the open door. Buguese stepped backwards and caught her by the waist. Buguese chuckled once more as she hit him with her fists. He exited the cell with his prize under one arm and the mask in another.

–

_Kingdom_ _of Arachna_

–

"Take…care of our…kingdom…son…" A blond figure on the bed gasped while grasping a young boy's hand.

"Lumen…It's up to…you now…Take care…of…Sparkle…"

"Yes, Father…"

"We must…prevail…against…the Invectids…"

"Of course, Father…"

"Do…your…best…" Prince Lumen bowed his head as his father, the King of Arachna, died.

After a few minutes, he stood up. He started to leave the room but went back to his father's deathbed. He tenderly kissed his father's head and gave him one last look and left the room.

He hurried along the empty hallway to a specific room. He knocked a few times and then entered the room. A young girl with light reddish hair was sitting on her bed and staring out the window.

"Sparkle…" The girl turned and gazed at Lumen with violet eyes before grinning at him.

"Lumen!" She got off her bed and hugged her older brother. Lumen smiled slightly, being around Sparkle always made him a bit happier. He hugged her back but loosened his arms after a few seconds.

"Father…is dead now, Sparkle…I have to rule the kingdom now in his stead…"

Sparkle looked curiously at him while tilting her head to the side.

"It's alright…You're too young to understand all of this right now…"

_Knock knock_

Lumen turned his head at the sound of the door being knocked. He detached himself from his younger sister and walked to the door and opened it. A male with tall navy hair stood there looking a bit embarrassed.

"My Prince! I believe that it is time for you to address the citizens of Arachna…"

"Oh, of course Igneous…" Lumen drawled, "How forgetful of me…Come on, Sparkle…"

The Prince ambled his way out of the room followed by the Princess which was followed by Igneous. As they were walking down the hallway, they were joined by a a blond man with twin swords hanging on his waist.

"My Prince... Princess" He bowed slightly, "Hello, Igneous..." He smiled at the tall Spider Rider. Igneous smiled back as they continued to follow the two members of royalty.

Lumen walked out onto a balcony that overlooked a large portion of his kingdom. Sparkle followed him at a much more sedate pace. Igneous and Slate stood a few steps behind their Prince.

"People of Arachna!" Lumen spoke with a strong voice, "My father, the late King, has passed on to the Other Side. I... I hope that I will be able to rule this kingdom is as much skill as my father did before me. The Invectids continue to attack... Together... as a kingdom... We will be able to prevail against them! I hope that you all support me in this task!"

As Lumen continued his speech, Sparkle waved to the crowd with a grin on her face. Igneous and Slate just looked at each other and shrugged.

–

"Igneous?" Slate's questioning voice rang out in the training yard.

"Yes, Slate?" Igneous said in a calm voice as he practiced his sword katas.

"I'll be leaving for my village pretty soon..."

"Already? But the Invectids-"

"You can beat them back without me, after all, you're a Spider Rider. You also have Flame to help you."

"But what about the kingdom? The Prince needs-"

"You'll be fine. Igneous... We've known each other for quite a while. I have confidence in you to beat back the Invectid aggression while I'm away... And...you're worrying too much, Igneous. It'll be fine."

He waved while walking away. Igneous watched Slate disappear through the doors of the courtyard. He had a bad feeling about this.

–

_Castle Mantid_

–

Sarin continued to hit Buguese while he was carrying her. He continued down the hallway and opened a unmarked door. Sarin renewed her struggling as she saw her Bonded there.

"Arrakis! Help me!"

The black and gold battle spider was about to move forward but Buguese quickly unsheathed his sword and held it at Sarin's throat. Arrakis and Sarin both stopped and froze not daring to do anything.

"So you must be her battle spider... What loyalty..."

Arrakis went forward a step intent on having his rider back. Buguese moved his crimson blade closer to Sarin's throat. Arrakis stopped dead in his tracks once again.

"A spider and it's rider..." Buguese intoned, "Even I would not be such a fool to separate a pair like this..."

Arrakis bristled but didn't move. Buguese continued to talk.

"So you will not join me little human..." He stated, "That, however will not be a choice I will let you make for yourself..."

Sarin looked at him, fear apparent in her dusky blue eyes. Buguese stopped and brought her face closer to his own.

"Those eyes... I have not seen them for some time... That shade of blue..." His emerald green eyes narrowed, "I was not aware that there was a survivor..."

He sheathed his sword and dropped Sarin unceremoniously onto the ground. He quickly gripped her arm and slid the mask onto her face. It promptly locked onto her face. He let Sarin go and stepped away. In the span of a few seconds, Arrakis reached his fallen Bonded.

"Sarin.. Sarin..."

"So that is her name... Sarin..."

"That is none of your business... Invectid..." Arrakis lifted his claw up threateningly, "Let us go free..."

"You actually think that I would let you go?" Buguese coldly chuckled, "After all the trouble I went through to acquire you?"

Buguese reached an arm out to Sarin and traced the contours of her chin with a slim finger. Arrakis practically hissed at the humanoid Invectid.

"Don't you dare...touch her..."

"I will not be letting you go, at least, not until you swear your loyalty to me."

"I'll never...swear anything to you!"

"But Sarin..." Buguese turned his attention on the fallen rider and gripped her chin, "will follow me."

Arrakis looked at his Bonded who only lowered her head slightly. Buguese smirked and snapped his fingers bringing a squadron of Invectid warriors into sight.

"I guess those are your choices... Follow me... or die!"

Arrakis turned his head looking at the Invectids and then back at Buguese.

–

"_Hey, Arrakis..."_

"_Yes, Sarin...?"_

"_You won't ever leave me, right?"_

"_I am _yours, _Sarin... I will always be with you."_

"_Thank you, Arrakis, I needed to hear that..."_

–

"I...will stay with Sarin. I'll not follow you... only Sarin..."

"Very well..." Buguese loosened his grip on Sarin and pushed her in Arrakis's direction. "I will take my leave..."

–

"Naruto, where are we headed?"

"Somewhere..."

"That's nice to know, what about a name?"

Naruto shrugged. Dsiban gave a imperceptible sigh. They traveled for a few minutes in silence. Naruto sat up on Dsiban's back and gazed at the Oracle Sun.

"Sarin..."

Dsiban started to run at a quicker pace.

"I'm coming, Sarin..."

The large silvery grey spider was a blur as it disappeared into the distance.

"Just wait for me..."

–

Damn.. This switches between characters so often. I hope it wasn't confusing for you people...

I think I spelled some names wrong... I checked other websites, but because 'Seena/Senna' are interchanged so often, I can't figure out which is the actual name... D:

Should there be another chapter before another timeskip? Hunter/Shadow should be coming in the next few chapters. That should be interesting...

If any of you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I give all of them some consideration.

R & R

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6: Beginnings

Wow, that was quick. But considering that most of this was me just typing what I saw on the first half of episode one...yea

And the Naruto/StarWars crossover will probably take place in 'A New Hope', I'm not going to start it yet... I can't focus on _that_ many things at once, no matter how much I want that believe I can...

Thanks to Raidentensho, A Dragon Knight - ADK, Salamander Hanzo, Storylover213, and OBSERVER01.

Special Thanks to Salamander Hanzo, he drove me crazy when I was doing this chapter 0.o

Disclaimer- I do not own both Naruto and Spider Riders (Or do I? ., no I don't)

–

_Timeskip Three years_

–

_Deep within the Earth, there exists another world completely different from our own. An underground lair unknown to humankind. _

"Alright!" A chuckle was heard, "Gramps always talked about this place back when he was alive. Everybody laughed and said that he was making it up, but I always believed him..."

A red haired boy sat on a stone ledge in front of a pyramid. He close the journal he was reading from.

"I believed him enough to come all this way..."

He leaped to his feet.

"That's why I'm going to find it..." He declared, "Let's go!"

He jumped into the pyramid and automatically began to slide on the surface of the tunnel.

"YAHOOO!"

His shriek of delight echoed in the forgotten walls.

"According to this entry in Gramp's secret journal, he discovered a door somewhere inside this pyramid." He continued sliding, "The door that leads right to the Inner World."

He flinched slightly as a bunch of bats flew into his face. He shielded his face as they flew past him.

"Takes more than that to scare me."

He neatly executed a flip as the slide came to an end. Landing on his feet, he took a quick survey of his surroundings.

"No way, this can't be a dead end." He whined while pushing against a wall. He promptly took out his grandfather's journal again.

"I followed Gramp's directions exactly, it's gotta be here somewhere..."

–

_Unknown location_

–

"You're becoming a workaholic, Naruto."

"I am not, I'm just...training."

"Train later, travel now."

"Geez, you're stubborn, Dsiban..."

"And you just noticed?"

"Alright, alright..."

A blond boy raised his arm up and intoned in a low voice.

"Dsiban, spider out."

The large silvery grey spider appeared in a flash of light and stretched his limbs while turning towards his Bonded. As the battle spider gazed at his rider, he absentmindedly noted the differences that his Bonded his gone through even since Sarin's theft.

Naruto had grown. He was remarkably taller than he was before and the baby fat on his face had lessened considerably. His hair had grown slightly longer which resulted with him looking a lot like his father. Naruto turned towards him, sapphire eyes flashing.

"Alright..." He jumped onto the arachnid's back, "To Arachna Kingdom."

Dsiban immediately leaped into the air.

"Let's ride!"

–

"Hellooo?" The red headed boy yelled down a tunnel. He listened for a response and went over to a door and started to push.

"You can't hide from me..."

He started to run to different areas of the room knocking, yelling, or pulling an assortment of things. He took out a pick and started to lightly hit the floor. His eyebrow came up in surprise when a small spider crawled out of a crack. He sat down in exhaustion.

"I might as well face it, there is no door..."

He sat in silence for a few seconds before frowning.

"No way, shake it off!" He spoke confidently, "It's like Gramps always said... Don't ever stop, don't ever give up! And then he'd jump up and yell, ARACHNA POWER!"

Suddenly, the ruins shook and groaned. A stone door slid open next to the boy.

"Oh yea!" He grinned and scrambled to his feet and ran through the now open door, "Aright, I found it!"

He examined the the dusty items on a rack. He picked up an archaic horn and dropped it on the floor. A shoe followed. After a few more moments of digging through the things he shouted in frustration.

"Nothing's gonna stop me, from finding the Inner World!"

A spider slowly let down it's webbing intent on reaching the floor. The green eyed boy looked at the arachnid.

"Huh?" He gazed at the small spider, "SPIDER!"

He reached out an arm to a nearby pillar and leaned away from the spider. However the small pillar could not hold his weight and crumbled quickly. The items on the rack crashed onto the floor. The boy sat down and shielded his head with his arms. A blue manacle with a green jewel latched itself to his wrist as it fell. It glowed slightly and crackled with purple energy. He coughed, trying to get rid of the dust in his throat. He narrowed his eyes at the small spider.

"I wasn't scared of you, you know." He turned his attention to his wrist, "What? What's this? How did-"

The green jewel glowed brightly and a faint spider symbol could be seen in it.

"Wha? Hey, what's going on here?"

The pyramid glowed in a purple light as stones started to fall from the ceiling. He got to his feet and ran in a random direction.

"This whole place is coming down!"

He ran to ledge and changed directions as more rocks fell near him. Suddenly, a large slab of rock dropped near his feet. He jumped and was knocked askew into the glowing crevice. He landed on the flat surface of a sliding rock. He slide quickly down to the pool of glowing light. The pool of light was like quicksand, no matter how much he struggled, he continued to sink.

"HELP!"

He blinked in surprise as the purple light abruptly disappeared and he was surrounded with a warm golden glow.

"Wow..." He looked around him in amazement and instantly noticed a large green orb, "Look at that!"

The green light cleared leaving a green-haired woman in sight. She held her hands out to the boy.

"She's beautiful..."

He held his hand out, wanting to get closer to her. A white light engulfed him as his hand got nearer to his. A few seconds later, he couldn't see anymore, it was all white.

–

_Kingdom_ _of Arachna_

–

A young women in brown robes gasped as a piece of her crystal clinked off. She lifted her head to the figure standing at the window.

"No... Princess Sparkle… A shadow of an Earthen has crossed my crystal; it is a sign of great evil to come."

The young girl looked over at the woman with pale violet eyes. She sighed while answering.

"What does it matter?" She paused. "Great evil arrived to this kingdom a long, long time ago…and it's made itself at home."

–

_Castle Mantid_

–

A large purple crystal cracked leaving a slight web of splinters. A dark figure glanced at it. He spoke with a husky voice.

"So…Another human has arrived to the Inner World… Well, well…The Oracle still has some power left…for now…"

He chuckled coldly.

–

_Infucatus Forest_

–

The red haired boy slowly woke up and blinked at the large trees that shaded him.

"I'm outside..." He blinked, "And the sun...is so big..."

He pulled himself to a sitting position.

"What happened? Where am I?" He held his hand to his hand, "Can't remember..."

He looked at his surroundings.

"Well, wherever I am, it sure is weird..."

He looked at the colorful vegetation that surrounded him.

"I don't get it," He scratched his head, "The last thing I remember was trying to get out of the pyramid...I was looking for the Inner World..."

–

_Outside Infucatus Forest_

–

A girl with blond hair spoke out loud while looking at the forest. She was dressed in pink armor with small white wings. She held a bow.

"Venus, I'm at the edge of the forest. Are you sure the Invectids were spotted here?"

"I'm sure. The information is quite reliable."

"I'm going in."

"Don't be reckless, Corona."

"Don't worry... I promised Aqune that I'd be good!"

With that said, she walked at a fast pace to the forest.

–

_Infucatus Forest_

–

The boy moved his hand across the bark of a reddish tree.

"Weird... Crazy trees."

Corona hid behind a tree and searched around her for any lifeforms. When she saw none, she ran into the quiet forest.

The boy climbed over a fallen tree trunk and suddenly lost his balance. He tumbled over the trunk and let out an exclamation of surprise. He quickly got to his feet and jumped over the next few in his path.

"What is this place?" He spoke out loud. He turned his head to look at the tree trunk as a spider spun it's webbing in front of him. He let out another exclamation of surprise of caught himself from yelling.

"Another spider, huh?" He looked at the arachnid skeptically, "Not this time, pal."

Corona rushed behind another tree and gasped slightly in surprise of the sight of a boy having a stare-off with a spider.

The boy stared at the spider walking along the tree trunk.

"Takes more than a spider to scare me."

Corona moved her gaze up and frowned at the Invectid balancing on a tree branch with a sharp sickle.

"Invectid." She said the word with distaste, "Hmph, I gotcha."

In a flash, the Invectid leaped from its perch. It growled as it aimed for its target. The boy turned at the sudden noise. Corona ran from the tree and lifted her bow up with an arrow notched to it.

"Get down!" She shouted while letting the arrow loose.

The Invectid threw its sickle and was immediately struck by the pick arrow. The sickle sank into the wood into front of the boy. He jumped back with fear and surprise in his eyes. Corona put down her bow and looked over at him.

"Hey..." They stared at each other for a few moments, "A stranger...with a manacle? Don't move."

At that, the boy jumped over the tree trunks at an amazing speed ignoring Corona's further words.

–

"Dsiban, spider in."

The large spider disappeared in a flash of silvery light. Naruto let his arm down as he looked at the forest.

"Naruto? Why did we have to stop?"

"There are people in the forest."

"So, it's a forest with people in it, who's cares?"

"There was an Invectid here as well."

"Oh."

Naruto carefully wrapped bandages over his manacle and jumped onto a tree branch. He checked that his manacle was fully covered and whispered.

"Not a peep out of you, Dsiban."

He heard a light grunt and smiled. Then he jumped to another branch in search of the Invectid.

–

Corona looked at the empty clearing.

"I can't believe it! That manacle..." She lifted her wrist and looked at it, "That boy is a... Spider Rider?"

–

The red-haired boy ran as if his life depended on it.

"This place is too freakin' weird! I just want to get back home!"

He stopped in his tracks as another thought came to mind.

"Eh, she seemed normal... I wonder who she was? I should have tried to talk to her. Played it cool" He smiled dreamily, "That's some arachna power you got there."

The jewel in the manacle glowed again.

"If it weren't so creepy here, I'd stick around..."

He looked at the sky and suddenly felt like something was near. He turned around chiding himself.

"Relax..."

A thump made him turn around completely. A large blue and white spider stood there, silent. It looked at the manacle on his wrist. The boy looked at the spider and turned away and started to run.

"SPIDER!" He fell, stood up again, and ran right out of the forest.

–

"SPIDER!"

Naruto frowned and stood still behind the truck of a tree. He had already found the remains of the Invectid, nasty stuff, really. He was about to leave towards Arachna Kingdom again but...clearly something was happening here, and he was going to find out. He silently jumped to another branch towards the origin of the shout.

–

_Petrosus Mountains_

–

"Spider! Spider! SPIDER!"

The red-haired boy screamed as he ran past small mountains. The blue battle spider silently followed using its webbing as a trapeze of some sort. He stopped abruptly when he noticed that the battle spider was right in front of him, rather than way behind him. He blinked and turned the other way and started to sprint again.

"AHHHH!"

–

"AHHHH!"

This was getting ridiculous. Naruto turned his head towards the mountains, shrugged, and leaped off of a ledge and in the direction of the mountains.

–

The boy slid into a small cave and held his breath.

"I gave him a slip." He smirked happily and gave a thumbs up.

He suddenly grunted as the ceiling started to crack. The rock face was lifted off and the battle spider came into sight. He gaped and scrambled to his feet once more and started to run up a mountain. He noticed a large, slightly round rock and stop. He whistled and kicked the rock down toward the battle spider.

"Eat rock, spider!"

The rock smashed into the ground and the boy snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Gotcha- Huh?"

He looked up at the sky where the spider leaped into.

"Don't gotcha..."

The blue and white battle spider landed on the ground near him. The boy looked at the spider in dismay.

"Aw, can't you take a little joke?"

The spider stepped forward a few steps and he stepped back. He nearly lost his balance but he managed to stay on the ledge. He started to talk to himself.

"Think! What would Gramps say?" He smirked to himself and shouted, "ARACHNA POWER!"

Light exploded from the manacle surrounding both the spider and the boy and reached upwards.

–

Corona looked up at the sky.

"That light can mean only one thing."

–

An Invectid with an helmet watched the light reach to the Oracle Sun.

"How intriguing... A spider...and an Earthen..."

–

Naruto looked up at the Oracle Sun.

"Naruto! What was that?"

"I don't know...exactly." He moved his manacle closer to his mouth, "But I'll find out."

–

"It has begun."

–

Pronunciations

Infucatus Forest - In-Fu-Ka-Tus - Colorful in Latin

Petrosus Mountains - Pe-Tro-Sus - Rocky in Latin

Wow, that was boring... Maybe not for me because I had to watch the first episode again ^_^, but for you maybe, since you had to read what I wrote... I had to cut the episode in half or this chapter would be longer than my other ones and I try to keep them at a manageable length...

And I know I'm 'redoing' the first episode... The things will pick up when they get to Arachna Kingdom =D

R & R

Ja ne


End file.
